Obtaining Vengeance
by the queen of slurking
Summary: Sequel to Payback. Wanting revenge for herself and Bella, Victoria plans to use Bella's vampirism to hurt the Cullens as they hurt Bella. Rated T, because as always I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Vengeance **

**Sequel to Payback. **

**A/N: so this is much later than I planned, but I got rather caught up in various things and forgot about it. Anyway, it's a work in progress now. I apologize for any plot errors.**

**Chapter 1**

VPOV

I returned to Bella quickly, wishing I could explain everything to her. That I had seen the family who had hurt her, and that they were hurting. I wanted to tell her that one name had been weapon enough to make vampires with collective millennia in age want to cry.

I decided as I ran that I would explain it all to her. Just as soon as I had fed properly and made sure she had had something to eat.

Then, we had to make travel plans.

BPOV

I found that I could now barely remember anything about my human life. Victoria had encouraged me to forget the hurtful things, which according to her were quite few in number. There had been _him, _who had left me. My memories were no longer my own but hers, as she supplied information I had lost during or since the transformation.

That night when she returned, she seemed oddly flustered. I had never seen her confused or flustered.

We went out to hunt, and found a few people who satisfied our needs. Once we finished she looked at me almost assessingly, and I wondered why she looked like she was trying to calculate things in my head. Since she'd changed me she had been the one constant in my life, even as cities and towns blurred together with houses and apartments and fake names.

At home she sat me down, looking for all the world like a mother trying to decide how to break bad news to her child. Her crimson eyes bored into mine, and I got the impression she was trying to figure out my mental state. Eventually she started talking, and I found myself transfixed by her words.

I learned so much that night. How she had watched over me after the Cullens left. How she had felt sympathy for me, and anger at them leaving me so thoroughly unprotected.

She told me how the wolves were adequate-looking as though it pained her to admit it-and how she wanted to protect me herself.

I soon found out that she wanted revenge on the Cullens, and that when I was confronted with her I asked for immortality. She told me of the plan I had pieced together to pack my things and leave, and I wondered idly where my father was now. And Renee-did she know I'd vanished?

Finally she explained how she had tracked down the Cullens to Canada, and that she had, under a fake name, made acquaintances who had offered her a place to stay were she ever there again.

It occurred to me that as a human, this would've been a lot to take in. As a vampire, it registered quickly.

I found myself curious to see this family again, and to meet her new acquaintances.

VPOV

I watched Bella as she absorbed everything I had to say, and finally she got up and left the room. I had to admit I wasn't surprised at her reaction. Honestly, it would have startled me if she had sat quietly and asked questions.

I settled in with a novel for a few hours, and the front door closing alerted me to her return. When she appeared in the living room her eyes were a brighter red, but the expression in them was calmer and somehow peaceful.

She settled in on the couch, curling up with a novel of her own. I watched for a few minutes before getting the laptop and navigating to travel websites. It would be interesting to fly on human "planes", as I had done so only a couple of times. I had never seen the reason to fly when I could run the distance much quicker-and less conspicuously. A few minutes later, I was booking tickets to Canada, departing in six months.

The next step would be to gather the necessary supplies to make us look human until we arrived in Canada, and I pulled together enough contacts and cosmetics for the both of us.

The next few months passed quickly, with Bella occasionally asking a question about her human life or people she'd known. I answered as best I could. Most of her classmates would now be in college or working.

I didn't like to tell her that I hadn't returned to Forks since we had left.

Once we got to Canada I would have to keep an eye on Bella, make sure she didn't do anything that would risk exposing us. I was pleased to note that Bella was stronger now as a vampire. As a human, she'd become timid and sort of shy when she was with Edward.

To me, it had seemed that she needed him, and I didn't like it. It was why I was so angered when he left: it would have destroyed her if I hadn't stepped in.

As far as I was concerned, these were all good reasons to pay a little visit to the Cullens as soon as possible and show them what I had done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

VPOV

I paid a visit to my one human friend, Andrew, who was my go-to for preparing fake passports and creating new identities. He was an ideal ally for my kind: he was never one to turn down a thick stack of cash, and never asked questions. He knew what I was, having once lost a sister to a vampire attack. Somehow, he'd pieced the facts together and come up with vampire, recognizing that bears or other savage animals wouldn't drain a body entirely of blood and leave little marks on the neck.

Even so, he didn't seem to hold a grudge. It wasn't as though he could tell anyone about the existence of vampires – who would believe him? Instead, he settled for researching them, and became known for an interest in the paranormal and various mythologies.

Today, I went to him, needing two new passports and birth certificates. He skilfully created our new identities, changing our hair colour to dark brown and picking random eye colours. Two hours later, I was waiting for the sun to go down before I left, and as I waited, I inspected the documents.

They were, as always, perfect. Somehow he'd added very slight age lines to my face, making me look a bit older, and Bella now had dark, navy blue eyes.

I would have to pay him extra for this. I handed over the cash and left, easily jumping from shadow to shadow, making sure I moved too fast for the human eye to see or track. As I ran, I wondered what I'd do when Andrew died. Of course, I could always see if he wanted to become immortal; that way, I'd still have a loyal person on my side, there to fake documents if I needed. On the other hand, I could just keep traveling, not staying in one place long enough to garner attention. It could get tiresome, but then, the world kept changing.

I'd have to see what Bella preferred.

I arrived home to find a note, telling me that Bella had gone out hunting and would be back soon.

True to her word, she was home twenty minutes later and agreed to help me refresh the dye in my hair- over the past few months, the colour had begun wearing off as I washed it and now glimpses of my natural red were showing through. In the bathroom, I faced away from the mirror so as to be surprised how I looked as a brunette. The dye was sickly-sweet scented, some kind of fruit, I thought. I wondered why any human woman would voluntarily have to do this.

An hour later, I was done rinsing the extra dye from my hair. Stepping out of the shower, I looked at my new dark hair in the mirror. It looked almost a perfect match to Bella's hair colour, perhaps a little darker, and I didn't quite recognize myself.

BPOV

Victoria entered the lounge where I was looking at my documents, memorizing my new details. My new birthday was June 10, and I was twenty-two years old. Hair colour, eye colour… easy details, not something I needed to worry about. My bedside table was well-stocked with blue contacts, and they were so dark that when I had them in my eyes looked a deep shade of purple.

I could always tell people that my eyes seemed to change colour with the light, if it came to that.

Victoria seemed to be waiting for me to look up at her, and I did. She was completely brunette, her hair now almost entirely the same shade as mine. I'd looked at her new information too, and it seemed that with a three-year age gap, we were to be sisters.

Two days later, we both put in contacts and headed to the airport. Luckily, the day was gloomy and rainy, heavy dark clouds covering the sky. We didn't have to worry about covering every inch of our skin, which I was grateful for. At the airport, we ducked into the ladies' room to ensure that the contacts were holding up, which they were. I'd spent ninety-nine percent of my life as a human, and somehow I still was fairly well versed in how they operated. I put it down to instinct; I didn't have a lot of human memories. Humans needed the restroom frequently, and I imagined that Victoria would understand the double use: we could duck into a stall, use a compact to check our eyes and refresh contacts while pretending to be human.

One time we'd timed them, from putting them in until they wore off, and we discovered that it took four hours for the venom to completely destroy them. I was surprised that it'd been so long; contacts weren't made of the most solid material, and I had thought they would only take a few minutes to wear off.

We still had plenty of time, and decided to explore the shops and see what we could find to amuse ourselves. In a bookstore, I thought I had a flicker of memory – the store was small and cozy, there were books on and in every available surface and I had a flashback to when I was human, buying a book. I thought that my memory-self was determined and curious, and I wondered why. Was it not just a novel I'd bought?

I dismissed the memory and returned to my current thoughts, fiddling with the dial on my watch to anchor myself to the present.

Victoria was looking around, apparently awed. I wondered just how long she'd been a vampire, and if she'd ever had need of human gadgets or technology, or if she'd even used them.

I realized there was still so much about her that I didn't know.


End file.
